


Инцидент / Incident

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, Out of Character, POV First Person, Time-line: A Diplomatic Incident, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wingfic, my wing AU (aka "literally Civil Service high-fliers")
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Дипломатический инцидент на официальном приёме.Wing!AU, в котором только у некоторых персонажей есть крылья.Сh 2 - illustration (wing!AU)
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам (ремикс и ретеллинг) главы/серии канона A Diplomatic Incident  
> \+ это арт-фик по этому старому дудлу http://fav.me/d57h9s4  
> В общем-то, джен, но я всегда подразумеваю элементы ОТП (пре-)слэша/юста

В тот вечер мы давали дипломатический приём в Номере 10 по случаю похорон бывшего ПМ. Моей ролью как хозяина было проследить, чтобы все чувствовали себя, что называется, по-домашнему.

Среди гостей присутствовали: вице-президент США, советский министр иностранных дел и шесть премьер-министров западноевропейских стран — просто замечательная компания. Они наперебой хвалили погребальную церемонию, во время которой днём в аббатстве мы успели обсудить кучу важных политических вопросов. Все отдыхали и веселились, никто даже и не думал делать вид, что печалится по поводу траурного события.

Я заметил, как советский посол подсел к сэру Хамфри на изящную низенькую софу в Белой гостевой зале, и вместе они предались воспоминаниям о моём предшественнике. По крайней мере, так я невольно подслушал, пробираясь через толпу гостей к чаше с пуншем.

> **Русский посол:**  
>  _(пододвигаясь ближе)_  
>  Смерть экс-премьер-министра — всегда очень печальное событие…  
>  _(и ещё ближе)_
> 
>  **Мой секретарь Кабинета:**  
>  _(смотрит, по-птичьи склонив голову набок)_  
>  Да, чрезвычайно печальное.  
>  _(с удовольствием отпивает из бокала своё любимое красное вино)_

Минутой позже мне показалось, что раздался возмущённый возглас сэра Хамфри, а спустя секунду он пронёсся мимо меня с залитой вином, будто кровью, грудью... Только его и видели!

Когда я снова подошёл к советским атташе, то заметил на лацкане посла вместо бутоньерки маховое перо: судя по размеру и знакомой пепельной расцветке — из небольшого аккуратного крыла моего секретаря Кабмина (что объясняло услышанный мной ранее шум и гам).

— А вот наши чиновники совсем не такие… — сокрушённо покачал головой советский посол, заметив, что я глаз не свожу с его «трофея».

— Нет? — удивился я.

Мне как-то не приходило на ум, что в других странах может отличаться не только государственный строй: из-за железного занавеса мы знали не так уж много о функционерах аппарата советского блока.

— Нет, — подтвердил дипломат и совсем пригорюнился: — У наших не крылья. Хвосты с кисточкой. А иногда — ещё и маленькие рожки.

Теперь понятно, почему русский так смотрел на моих окрылённых (то есть крылатых) секретарей. Можно сказать, пожирал сэра Хамфри глазами. Вполне естественно, ведь крылья были для него диковинкой!

По правде говоря, до того, как получить назначение в МАД, я тоже видел их разве что на редких нечётких фотографиях в архивах прессы. В свой первый день в министерстве я даже спросил у Бернарда (у Хамфри не решился) разрешения дотронуться до кончиков его перьев. На ощупь они были, словно плотный шёлк.

Я забрал поднос, уставленный бокалами с шампанским, у так кстати остановившейся рядом официантки.

— У наших, может, и есть крылья, но они далеко не ангелы, уж поверьте, товарищи! Я вам такого порассказать могу!..

А про себя при этом подумал: «Вот он мой шанс показать сэру Хамфри, на что способен его новый — сильный и решительный — глава государства!»

И тут же представил дерзновенный (но вполне реалистичный) план и свою награду в случае победы.

Всего-то и нужно до конца приёма перепить советского посла и забрать скромное перо наивысшего английского чиновника себе: по-моему, на лацкане первого министра ПЕВ [ _правительства Её Величества_ ] оно будет смотреться гораздо уместнее!


	2. Бонус (иллюстрация)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> скетч на ту же Wing!AU тему:  
> Хамфри и Джим на следующий день?  
> : )

http://fav.me/d6uf94w

\+ [prequel fancomic](http://fav.me/d57h9s4)

&

some

more of my wing AU (aka *literally Civil Service high-fliers*) fanart 

(mostly chibi style doodles)

<http://fav.me/d50mbxv>

<http://fav.me/d56qtrk>

<http://fav.me/d6uf8k5>

<http://fav.me/d7l1e0a>

<http://fav.me/d9p1nli>

<http://fav.me/d7kuplv>

<http://fav.me/d6jcslz>


End file.
